Lullaby of Life
by xXGajeel-LucyXx
Summary: When Laxus is asked to go on a mission to protect a young God slayer as he takes her home back to her village, he agrees to have Erza accompany him. But soon Laxus falls for Erza after having her sing him a certain lullaby. But when they make it to the village, it's wiped out. Are Erza and Laxus going to become a couple or forget their feelings for the sake of the god slayer? Lemon


**So, this story along with **_**Forever We Can Make It! **_**and **_**Now or Never**_** are old stories from my old account on fanfiction. **

**I'm just wondering if you guys would like me to someday redo them? Continue where I lift off?**

**No, Yes. Please tell meh!**

_**Disclaimer**_

_**the following is a non-profit fan-made fanfiction based off of Hiro Mashima's characters of his anime Fairy Tail. Fairy tail is owned by Funimation, A-1 Pictures, Satelight, TV Tokyo, and as stated earlier, Hiro Mashima.**_

_**Please support the official release.**_

_**I don't own the first song, it's called 'Simple and Clean' from a kingdom hearts game. the second one I do own. I made it last summer so the full song is all mine. it's called 'Before I escape into another world' tell me if you like them both. I'll try to make a recording of the song to you can hear it.**_

**Thanks and Enjoy!**

**Lullaby Of Life**

**1. The Mission and the lullaby**

**by: The Yobi Princess Gumball**

"Are you serious?" she looked up at him with a questioning look, those brown orbs deeper than he really thought they were.

"Yes, is there a problem?"

"No, I actually rather like that idea, I was just trying to make sure your brain was still working right."

"Really funny Laxus"

"Yeah your right, it was only funny not serious, this is a horrible Idea. I really would go to jail."

Laxus said in a way that made it seem like Erza was _that_ younger than him. Erza frowned ignoring what he said. "How in anyway is this weird? We're both guild mates"

"Yeah, you said that earlier. Besides we're guild mates not siblings, I don't even think siblings do this" he flinched at the idea of having Erza as his younger sister. "I'm not going in there"

"Laxus, it's not like we're sharing. We'll be separated by a wall"

"Yeah I heard just how sturdy those wooden walls are" he said putting emphasis on sturdy. "If I even just bump into that thing is gonna come crashing down and either knock them out of me or I'm going to get quite the view on what's on the other side"

"You say that as if you want it to fall"

"Erza, I'm a man, we enjoy things like that"

"Only the indecent ones"

"I didn't say I was decent"

"You're right, I apologize for thinking you had even remotely a little of control, your clearly can't even handle a little bit of skin"

"Oh shut up, like you can handle this" Laxus smirked and slid his hands down his chest and wiggled his hips a little. Erza was amused. but hid it.

"Laxus! Not in fount of the kid idiot!" they both looked over to the little body slumped on her back. Lower she said "Want to test that theory?"

"Is that challenge Titantia?"

"Only if you accept, sparky"

"Fine" Laxus crossed his arms over his chest and grinned. "lead the way" Erza smirked and strutted into the main doors of the hot spring they just spent five minutes on arguing wither or not to go in, to only actually go in. how could this woman really be? All that to just be defeated so easily. Laxus had to step up his game if he was going to be dealing with this woman for the next few weeks. Plus the kid. Why the heck did he agree to this?

~X~

"Laxus is alright if you go on a month long mission to escort a young child to her home on the other side of fiore?" master had called him into his office to ask him about a job request.

"Yeah sure that's fine. It doesn't seem hard just taking a kid to daddy?" master frowned at him.

"No Laxus, it's not that easy. This girl is being hunted down by a few dark guilds for her power."

"What kind of power are we talking about here?"

"She's a god slayer" Laxus narrowed his eyes down at the small form of his grandfather. "Her name is Marcella and her parents abandoned her at the age of three. She lived with some villagers before a god came and took her with him to train. She's six now and the god that trained her has disappeared. She was in Hargeon and Jura found her on a mission and decided to take her home but something had come up and he is need elsewhere. So he turned the mission to us asking if I specifically gave it over to you. I thought I maybe be a little too much for just you so I ask that you bring someone along with you."

Laxus looked away and took a moment to sink that all in. why did Jura want him to do a mission for him? Did he feel he could handle it on the same level he could have? Laxus shrugged those thoughts off and focused on the last sentence master had said. "Mira free?"

"No, she is gone on a different mission. I suggest you ask Erza to accompany you."

"Why Erza, why can't I just take someone like Natsu" he realized what he just said and cringed "never mind forget what I just said I'll take Erza"

Master nodded. "I'll contact Jura and let him know you and Erza will be there first thing in the morning" Laxus threw his hand up and exited his grandfather's office to go let the younger mage know about the mission.

~X~

"Mission?" Erza looked up at Laxus with a raised eyebrow, cake dotting the corners of her mouth. Laxus took a set in front of her beside Wendy, who scooted over to make room for him, and nodded.

"Yeah a request by Jura" she frowned down at her cake.

"I guess that's fine. When?" he was surprised she didn't ask for more information.

Laxus looked over at the confused and slightly shocked faces of her friends. "In the morning"

"Alright, I expect more information in the morning. I'll see you then. Oh how long do I need to pack for?"

"A month" she nodded slowly and added another piece of cake into her mouth before waving him off as he got up and walked to the main entrance doors.

~X~

"why the hell did I agree to this?" Laxus woke up the next morning glaring at his alarm clock as if he could simply turn it off with his mood mug. Sadly dragon slayers didn't have freaky supernatural powers like that. "Whatever" he slammed his hand on the stop button and tugged out of bed. After a quick shower and a short breakfast, he jammed some clothes into a large bag and threw it over his shoulder as he made his way down his stairs and out his front door.

After locking it he turned to meet face to face with the other red headed mage he did not expect to see. Surprised he his eye widen and he took a step back and slammed into his front door.

"And a good morning to you to Laxus" Erza said clearly amused by his surprised look. He glared down at her and before raising an eyebrow. "If you wondering how I know where you lived, let's just say I know where all my guild mate lived"

"Stalker" he huffed. Erza just smiled.

"I like the term 'prepared for any emergencies' quite better" Laxus rolled his eyes and started walking towards the train station. Erza easily caught up. "Care to explain more on this mission?"

He looked down towards her and nodded "we're dealing with a god slayer, a six year old one at that. She was trained at a young age and like Natsu's dragon, the god who taught her disappeared. Master said dark guilds are after her for her power." He looked into her eyes to see if she go all of that.

"I see" she said looking straight in front of her "I've heard a little about something like that before. People are take young children like dragon slayers or god slayers and using them to breed one another together to make a child that's stronger beyond compare. The only problem is there aren't many young dragon or god slayers out there. This young child maybe the youngest of both generations. No wonder dark guilds are after her." Laxus frowned at her words. Why did people do stupid things like that? Just for the power, eh? He knew how that was and he was sure Erza did too. "I'm guessing" she said now "we have to take this child to a safe place?"

"Yeah, we have to pick her up at lamia scale first" Erza raised an eyebrow. "Oh yeah sorry forgot to tell you something else. Jura found her and was meaning to do this on his own but he needs to something else I'm guessing a little more important. So he handed the job over to me and master suggested that I ask you to join."

Ezra nodded as they cleared the woods and was now back on the streets of managolia.

~X~

Jura was sitting at a table with Lyon and Sherry, the little girl in his lap as if she was his daughter. Erza was almost hypnotized. "She is so cute!" she said running up to the little girl and asking her all sorts of questions. Jura laughed and Laxus just shook his head. Who would have guessed one of the strongest mages in fairy tail only weakness was small cute things? But he did have to admit the little kid was cute.

She had short wavy orange like hair that stopped right above her shoulders, bangs covered a little of her right eye but she didn't seem to mind. Pale green eyes that weren't even close to the color of Natsu's. She had a large black bow in the back of her head. She had on a pink and black dress with the same color gloves with large holes in them something a Goth person would wear but she made it look cute. Black furry boots covered her small feet with small puff balls hanging on the sides. She was clenching a stuffed animal in her left arm, it was a white bunny and it seemed just fine with her holding on to it as if it was the only thing giving her life. Her skin was really pale too. How could something so small and adorable be a destructive god slayer?

"Laxus, I'm glad you took on the mission. Take good care of her ok." Jura said standing up and handing Marcella over to Erza who squealed with excitement.

"It's no problem, was there a reason why you asked specially for me to take over the job?" he asked as he watched Erza held the small girl in her arms and showed her a small opera lesson. Laxus sweat dropped.

Jura smiled over at Erza. "She seems like the perfect mother, huh?" Laxus shrugged not even daring to answer because he knew somehow somewhere it was going to get back to Mira and then she'll be constantly on his back about wonderful blonde and red haired babies in his future. "To answer your question, I picked you because I feel you're the one who could relate to her the most. I see you in that little girl. Spend a little time with her and you'll understand." Laxus wasn't sure about that. He couldn't relate to anyone but if Jura said so, the least he could do is look out for some kind of resemblance.

"Laxus!" Laxus turned around to the pale green eyes of the little girl herself. Behind her stood Erza holding her up in her arms. "All seriousness" she said firmly.

"What?"

"Let's keep her"

"You do know she is our mission, right" Erza stared at him her mouth a gape.

"Laxus! How could you!" Erza looked down at Marcella and patted her head. "Laxus isn't a bad guy, he just acts like he doesn't have a heart because he can't steal a girl's" then she winked at the little girl who smiled. Jura laughed as Laxus narrowed his eyes at the other woman.

"I'm still standing here" he said.

"I didn't say you weren't" before Laxus could make another comeback Erza and the little girl where already walking off.

"Chicks these days, or is it just Erza?"

Jura laughed again. "You'll have your hands full with those two I'll tell you that. Good luck!"

"Yeah cause mavis knows I need it with that woman"

~X~

The day was nearing its end and Laxus and Erza decided to find a hotel and rest for the night and then start off on the mission tomorrow. Erza couldn't seem to keep her hands off Marcella. Even right now the child was on the requip mage's back sleep. The whole time Erza talked with the little girl about hundreds of things. Laxus couldn't help but realize that Erza would be a good mother.

When they found a hotel for a good price with a room with two beds Laxus went up to the front desk and paid. After getting a key, he grabbed his bag, Erza's suitcase, and Marcella's small purse like bag and led them up to the room. As they were walking they passed a sign that appealed to Erza.

"Ah! Laxus look" she said looking up at the bright neon lights flashing the words HOT SPRING.

He grunted in response. "You go ahead, I'll just get things settled up in the room"

She shook her head. "No, these are the kind of things you do with other people." Laxus looked around as if he was confused.

"If you haven't noticed I'm the only guy"

"And I'm the only female"

"The kid"

"Laxus, she's asleep and she's a child"

"So gender doesn't matter because she's a kid?"

"Yes, it doesn't matter because she is a kid and a grown man shouldn't care about the child. Unless you some kind of Perv or something if that's the case you need to be in jail."

"Right. I was talking about you idiot"

"What about me?"

"I can't see you like that"

"We're guild mates, I use to take baths with Natsu and Gray all the time when we were little" Laxus cringed, those two poor and lucky bastards.

"See we're going back to the age difference thing"

"Should it matter?"

"YES!"

"Why? What's different from me then to now?"

"Everything, besides I'm a grown man. You wouldn't last like that with out me slamming you to a wall and- you know the rest."

"You probably wouldn't either." Laxus coughed a little. Did she really just say that?

"Are you serious?" she looked up at him with a questioning look, those brown orbs deeper than he really thought they were.

"Yes, is there a problem?"

"No, i actually I rather like that idea, I was just trying to make sure your brain was still working right."

"Really funny Laxus"

"Yeah your right, it was only funny not serious, this is a horrible Idea. I really would go to jail."

~X~

Either way he looked at it he was going to lose, this was Erza we're talking about. She won.

Now here he was leaning with all his weight on his knees facing away from Erza with a frown as she hummed a soft tune and scrubbed his back. Who said it wasn't a mixed bath? Marcella was watching them on the other side of the spring already in the water, her bunny on the other side of her. After Erza scrubbed her clean too, poor kid couldn't escape it, she hopped in and began to watch the other two.

She was leaning on her small arms just watching them, mostly watching Laxus. She hadn't said a word to him and kept all her words directed only to Erza, but she often watched him. She seemed fascinated by him. Laxus didn't mind, she was just a little kid, but he did wonder what she thought as she watched him.

"Marcella are you feeling any better sweet heart?" Erza asked from behind Laxus. The girl wasn't too happy to be woken up for a bath. She was a little cranky but it faded after some motherly confronting from Erza.

"Yes Erza-nee" that was some else Laxus noticed. Erza had the kid calling her with a –nee at the end.

Laxus suddenly wanted to hear her talk to him so he asked a question. "Who's the god that taught you kid?" Erza looked around his broad chest to the little god slayer, she was interested also. Out of all the things they talked about today she didn't ask her something like that. Did she even ask her what kind of magic she used?

Marcella "Her name was Hera" she said looking over at her bunny poking it lightly. "She was the goddess of life. She taught me life maker magic"

"Life maker magic" Erza repeated, maker magic was like what Gray and Lyon did. Marcella nodded.

"Want to see it?" Laxus and Erza both nodded. The little girl looked over to her bunny and her eyes began to shine a light gold color and the stuffed animal stood up and put a hand up as if it was saluting to her. "Bunny, grow" she said in her soft voice. The rabbit began to grown and size until she told him to stop. "Bunny shrink." He shrunk back to his normal size. "Life break" she said and the bunny fell back to the ground as if nothing had happened.

She turned back to Erza and Laxus as they stared at her in amazement. "I can only control things that have life or thing I have given part of my life to."

"You gave that stuffed toy life?" Laxus said not understanding. Was it like Bixslow's magic?

"Part of mine. But it's dangerous because now if I die, bunny will disappears or if bunny is hurt I feel his pain. We are one in the same. I could also make small soldiers from my life but when they are defeated, it hurts. If I get stronger I can make bigger soldiers and the pain wouldn't bother me as much. But it's not the same as personally giving my life to something with no life at all. With the soldiers I'm just making extra life. " so it wasn't like Bixslow's.

"So you can control humans?" Erza asked as she gave Laxus his towel and walking over to the little girl before joining her into the water.

"Some, I could control you Erza-nee, but I can't control Laxus-nii" she looked Erza in her eyes and both of their eyes began to glow golden. Then Erza's eyes closed. "Erza dance" she said and Erza suddenly stood up and did a weird wiggle move thing. It didn't amuse Marcella but made Laxus crack up. "Life break" Erza stopped her dance and blinked a few times, her eyes turning back to normal.

"I tried all day to do it to Laxus-nii but it wouldn't work" she said as Erza sat back down fixing her towel that was wrapped around her. Laxus stopped laughing, so that was why she was watching him all day.

"I wonder why" Erza finally said after clearing her throat after that awkward moment. Marcella shrugged.

"Well let's worry about that later" Laxus said standing up and joining them in the bath. "Right now let's just get this over with so we could go to the hotel room."

"Scared you'll see something interesting?" Erza teased

"Trust me I already had watching you walk off"

~X~

Back at the hotel room Erza immediately put Marcella to sleep. Laxus looked out the window looking out into the stars.

"Not tired?" Erza asked. Laxus shook his head.

"No, not yet." He said looking over at her. She walked over and sat beside him by the window.

"I could sing you a lullaby?"

"No thanks"

"Oh come on, I use to sing it to gray all the time. He had nightmare when we were younger. It would help him relax and go back to sleep."

"You did alt with those two"

"Gray?"

"And Natsu. And now Lucy and Wendy."

"I suppose I do. But they're my team and I care about them a lot. You care about your team don't you" Laxus grinned. Of course he cared about his team even if sometimes they annoyed the heck out of him, he still loved them.

"Yeah, guess so"

Erza smiled and nodded. "So you want me to sing or not? I don't let many people listen to me sing so be grateful I'm letting you. It maybe you last chance."

Laxus sighed. "Alright"

"Lay down"

"Excuse me?"

"Laxus the lullaby doesn't work unless you are laying down and comfortable. Gray would lay his head on my chest, do you want to try that?"

Laxus lifted an eyebrow. "I think I'll just suffocate." Erza laughed

"That doesn't seem so bad"

"No it really doesn't but I don't feel like explaining to a doctor when I wake up, if I do, that I passed out because of my partner's breast."

Erza laughed again. "Ok fine, how about my lap?" Laxus hesitated but he knew she wasn't going to let him deny her.

"Yeah I guess that's ok" he stretched himself out on the couch and laid his head on Erza's lap. She smiled down at him and began to stroke his hair gently it made him relax.

Then she began to sing.

_When you walk away, you don't hear me say_

_Please oh baby, don't go_

_Simple and clean as the way you're making me fell tonight._

_It's hard to let it go_

_Hold me_

_Whatever lies beyond this morning,_

_Is a little later on_

_Regardless of warnings_

_The future doesn't scare me at all_

_Nothing's like before._

_Lada, lada, lada, ladadada_

_Lada, lada, lada ladadada_

Laxus was still awake but he had to admit, Erza could easily rival Mira on terms of singing. The song was soft and he didn't expect that.

"Still not sleep eh?" she said still patting his head. His eyes were closed but Erza could till he wasn't sleep. He grunted in response. "Want me to try another one?"

"Yeah"

"Ok"

She began again.

_There's a voice calling out to you in the winter snow of the spring_

_Hoping for you to hear._

_And there's a moon standing and waiting for you to lean_

_Wishing you would feel._

_If memories hurt too much_

_Why do we create time to make new ones?_

_If memories take too much_

_Why do why make time to want new ones?_

_It's all the questions I have before I escape into another world._

_If we're not going anywhere_

_Then why do I feel ok when today?_

_If we're not moving anywhere_

_Why do I feel fine with yesterday?_

_It's all I can think about be for I escape into another world._

Erza stopped singing when the even breaths tickled her arm. She looked down at Laxus and this time he was sleep. She smiled and stroked his hair a few more times before she dozed off herself.

~X~

**Well that was a wonderful chapter! do you think the little girl has too much power? I'm not really good at making OC's**

**as always, sorry for any mistakes.**


End file.
